


Все знают про фараонов

by Kathie, WTFStarbucks2017



Series: Мини G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, UST, WTF Starbucks 2017, Тексты G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie/pseuds/Kathie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2017/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2017
Summary: О ночных разговорах, фараонах, щекотке и богатой фантазии Баки Барнса.Примечание: «Рамлоу сказал «Баки», и я вдруг снова стал шестнадцатилетним сопляком из Бруклина» ©





	

По меркам семьи Барнсов, да и вообще любой многодетной семьи, живущей в их районе, у Баки была неслыханная привилегия — отдельная комната. Во-первых, он был самым старшим, во-вторых — единственным мальчиком среди потомства Барнсов. Его средние сёстры, Ребекка и Нэнси, делили на двоих большую комнату, огораживая пространство старой бумажной ширмой с нарисованными на ней огромными бледными цветами, а самая младшая, Мэри, в силу возраста спала в колыбели в спальне родителей. Баки же был единоличным владельцем крошечной квадратной комнатки, куда идеально помещались узкая деревянная кровать и древний комод. Тот служил одновременно и книжным шкафом, и местом хранения вещей и игрушек, и даже чем-то вроде прикроватной тумбы — на его крышке стоял светильник в пыльном старом абажуре из бархата.

Стиву этот светильник был очень по душе. Он даже рисовал его несколько раз, дополнив композицию стопкой книг да налитыми сочными яблоками, и, как мог, пытался передать то, как тёмный бархат абажура, весь в проплешинах от старости, лежал на каркасе причудливыми складками, рыжая бахрома по краю легко подрагивала от малейшего сквозняка, а свет от него лился мягкий, совсем не электрический, а больше похожий на свечной. Одно было плохо в этом абажуре: пыли он цеплял немерено. Стив начинал чихать и кашлять, стоило пробыть с ним наедине дольше положенного, а миссис Барнс, как не вытряхивала его и не стирала, никак не могла очистить до конца.

С самого детства Стив часто ночевал у Барнсов, когда мама уходила на ночные дежурства. В такие ночи он на правах гостя занимал кровать, предусмотрительно укладываясь головой в обратную сторону от светильника, а Баки расставлял на свободном пространстве спальни раскладушку, хлипкую и дешёвую, жалобно стонущую всякий раз, стоило ему повернуться, то есть очень и очень часто. Из-за раскладушки свободного места в комнате всегда оставалось катастрофически мало, и, если Стиву ночью приспичивало, он пробирался чуть ли не по стеночке, чтобы не споткнуться.

В детстве они с Баки умещались на кровати вдвоём. Раскладушку, конечно, ставили, но это было скорее для того, чтобы миссис Барнс была спокойна. А Баки всё равно залезал к Стиву в постель. Долговязый и жилистый, он пихал вечно замёрзшие ноги Стива своими горячими ступнями, натягивал одеяло повыше и начинал болтать. Баки всегда был болтливым, но в детстве — особенно. Он часами мог рассказывать Стиву о том, как они вырастут и построят большой корабль, и поплывут на нём в Африку за сокровищами. Или сбегут из дома и отправятся на Дикий Запад, где будут сражаться с разбойниками и подружатся с настоящим шаманом из индейского племени. В рассказах Баки они то отправлялись на Аляску, где участвовали в собачьих гонках и помогали местным жителям охотиться на тюленей, то отплывали в далёкую заморскую Японию — по словам Баки, все девушки там выглядели, как сказочные принцессы, а мужчины ходили по улицам с огромными мечами и вежливо спрашивали у врагов разрешения, прежде чем отрубить им головы. В рассказах Баки они путешествовали по миру в поисках приключений и помогали людям, а когда же настоящие страны у Баки заканчивались, он выдумывал новые затерянные миры, где до них со Стивом не ступала нога американского человека.

И во всех его историях Стив всегда был капитаном кораблей и предводителем героев, никогда не болел и был сильным, а Баки верно шёл за его плечом.

— Потому что, — говорил ему Баки, — ты храбрее и умнее меня. Быть тебе капитаном, Стив!

И Стив вздыхал, понимая, что спорить бесполезно. Баки был тем ещё сказочником.

Все истории Стив слушал очень внимательно, порой встревая и подсказывая новые повороты их приключений, но потом всё равно засыпал, и Баки засыпал тоже, крепко-крепко его обнимая. А через несколько ночей, когда Стив вновь ночевал у Барнсов, Баки продолжал свой рассказ, выдумывал всё новые и новые подробности.

Стив шутил, что с такой фантазией Баки только книжки и писать. А сам, возвращаясь от Барнсов домой, садился с альбомом и рисовал целые сцены из рассказов Баки.

Они росли: Стив медленно, Баки не в пример быстрее. И теперь уже совсем не умещались в одной кровати. Но Баки всё равно по былой традиции залезал к Стиву, пусть теперь и не на всю ночь. Старые истории трансформировались: Баки рассказывал их Стиву так, словно они после долгого перерыва вернулись в места старых странствий, окунаясь в новые приключения. Иногда они даже спасали прекрасную принцессу, а та за спасение целовала их в щёки и предлагала решить, кто из них станет ей мужем.

— Уж точно не я! — всегда говорил Баки. — Может, принцесса и прекрасная, но променять на какие-то поцелуи наши приключения? Я пас.

Стив смеялся и пихал его в бок:

— Даром ты дался этой принцессе! — а потом добавлял: — Да и мне эта принцесса не далась. Приключения — куда важнее.

А затем Баки перелезал на свою раскладушку и весь остаток ночи нарушал тишину похрапыванием и скрипами.

Когда Стив был младше, он порой думал: будь кто-то из них с Баки девчонкой, они бы обязательно поженились, как выросли. И тогда могли бы ночами напролёт лежать в одной кровати и обниматься, рассказывая выдуманные истории, без глупых раскладушек и миссис Барнс, что ругалась, стоило ей узнать, что сын опять спал со Стивом.

Слава Богу, Стиву доставало ума не говорить о таких мыслях Баки. О том, что за такое жестоко наказывают, он узнал в четырнадцать: их учителя истории, мистера Соррела, забили до смерти, когда он вышел из «бара для педерастов», как потом сказал мистер Барнс. Об этом случае ещё долго гудел весь квартал, а когда мистера Соррела похоронили, Стив вместе с тем попытался похоронить и все глупые мысли о женитьбе и о том, что лучше бы он вместо дурацкой вымышленной принцессы целовал Баки.

К шестнадцати годам Стив выглядел невзрачно — и это ещё мягко говоря. Для своих лет он был непозволительно невысоким и худым. Да и шестнадцать ему дать никто не решался: посторонние думали, что Стиву было минимум года на три меньше. То ли дело Баки: на него даже незнакомые девушки на улицах оборачивались.

Ночёвки у Барнсов теперь закончились. Мама больше не боялась оставлять Стива одного, уходя в ночь на дежурство, и теперь Баки ночевал у Роджерсов, деля на двоих продавленную широкую софу. Да и историй они рассказывали много меньше, оставив воображаемую дорогу приключений. Но Баки по-прежнему тесно-тесно обнимал Стива во сне, и все запреты, все барьеры, что Стив воздвигал, летели к чёрту.

— Ты знал, что в Африке есть целая долина с захоронениями древних царей? — Баки тихим и жарким, с нотками бывалого заговорщика, шёпотом щекотал ухо Стиву. Фыркнув, Стив почесал его:

— Баки, все знают про фараонов.

— Ох, да что ты? И про проклятья знаешь?

— Про проклятья не знаю, — хотя, конечно же, Стив прекрасно знал о проклятьях, но решил подыграть Баки.

— Хах, Стив, и как же ты отправишься в гробницы фараонов, не зная о проклятьях? — Баки покачал головой и сел на постели, поджимая ноги под себя. — Каждого, кто посмеет нарушить покой мёртвых фараонов, ждёт мучительная смерть! Говорят, мумии вылезают из своих могил и рыщут в поисках злоумышленников по миру.

— Нет никакого проклятия, — Стив пнул его в коленку и обхватил подушку, зарываясь в неё лицом. Баки со стоном закатил глаза:

— А вспомни, как тогда все газеты писали про экспедицию лорда Карнарвона?

— Так это старьё какое, Бак! Нам тогда лет по пять было. Может, они все померли от чахотки.

— Тьфу ты, от чахотки! От проклятия, точно тебе говорю, — плюхнувшись обратно, Баки щёлкнул Стива по уху. — И знаешь, что усмирит гнев фараонов?

— Ну что же?

— Если мы с тобой вернём им все украденные сокровища!

— Да ну, — протянул Стив, поддразнивая. — Нам такое под силу?

— Конечно! — Баки горячо воскликнул и даже немного подпрыгнул на софе. — Только представь, как мы вернём сокровища в гробницу... И главный фараон вознаградит нас! Например, подарит огромный алмаз!

— И куда мы этот алмаз денем?

— Продадим, конечно. Денег хватит на всё! Маме твоей работать больше не придётся. Сёстрам платьев накуплю... А потом мы с тобой отправимся в Индию. Будем кататься на слонах!

Стив рассмеялся. Планы Баки, как и всегда, были очень заманчивыми. Ему тут же захотелось нарисовать Баки верхом на огромном слоне.

— Ну и чего смеёшься? — пробурчал Баки. Стив, опираясь на локоть, приподнялся и заглянул ему в лицо:

— Мне нравится! Осталось лишь придумать, где взять сокровища.

— В Музее Естествознания? Наверняка их туда привезли, — Баки закинул руки за голову и улыбнулся. — А мы заберём их оттуда...

— Украдём, ты хотел сказать.

— Заберём! И вернём законным владельцам! — Баки взмахнул правой рукой и указательным пальцем повертел перед его носом. — Это совсем другое. Мы же не воры, Стив, а герои.

Прыснув, Стив вернулся обратно на спину и окинул взглядом потолок, на котором расплывались отбрасываемые торшером пятна теней.

— Как ты думаешь, какие у них сокровища? У этих фараонов... — он зевнул и потёр глаза, забираясь под одеяло глубже. Баки рядом зашевелился, кажется, пожимая плечами.

— Наверное, там их саркофаги. Ты представляешь себе, огромный золотой гроб! Ну вот зачем кому-то золотой гроб, а?

— Ну это же фараоны, Бак, — Стив тоже заворочался, поджал под себя колени и лёг набок, разглядывая родинки на плече Баки. — Как ты не понимаешь?

— Ерунда это всё, — Баки махнул рукой. — Да и тяжеленный он, наверное, этот саркофаг... Лучше, конечно, будет, если у них только украшения всякие украли. Помнишь, мы в том месяце в кино смотрели «Клеопатру»?

Стив кивнул. Фильм ему не очень понравился, про Кинг-Конга и Тарзана смотреть было куда интереснее, но Клеопатра была очень красивой, и Стив даже попытался нарисовать её, когда они пришли домой, по памяти воспроизводя детали блестящего наряда.

— И там наверняка есть все эти их странные короны... Как у индейцев, только из золота. И браслеты всякие, бусы... Девчонки бы обзавидовались такому! — Баки увлечённо описывал Стиву сокровища фараонов, да так, будто видел всё это вживую. — А ещё — позолоченные скарабеи!

— Никто не будет золотить скарабеев, — Стив было хихикнул, но смешок тут же потонул в новом зевке. Баки в который раз всплеснул руками:

— Ничего ты не понимаешь. Это же их священные жуки!

— А в Индии коровы священные, но они же их не золотят.

— Это другое, — с видом знатока сказал Баки, поворачиваясь. — И этих скарабеев следует опасаться. Представляешь, если они решат, что мы не герои, а такие же злоумышленники, которые пришли украсть их?

— И что же они сделают? Они ведь просто маленькие жуки... — начал Стив, но его перебили:

— Повежливее со священными жуками, мистер, — Баки в мгновение ока очутился над Стивом и стянул его одеяло вниз. — Может, они и маленькие, но они могут заползти тебе под одежду и защекотать до смерти!

О нет. Стив знал, к чему Баки говорит всё это. Щекотка была запрещённым приёмом, и кому, как не Баки, было знать, насколько он чувствителен? Разгадав его замысел, Стив хотел отстраниться, но Баки оказался проворнее. И вот уже его ладони, тёплые и сухие, задрали футболку и с нажимом прошлись от пупка к рёбрам, а Стив только и смог, что втянуть живот, пискнув.

— Баки, отпусти! — засмеялся он, чувствуя, как пальцы уже достигли подмышек, и щекотные мурашки разбегаются по всему телу. Баки непонимающе захлопал ресницами:

— О чём ты? Это не я! Это священные скарабеи возмущены твоим неуважением! — и, засранец, ткнул пальцами подмышку, не столько щекотно, сколько больно, но Стив всё равно засмеялся ещё громче, извиваясь на месте.

— Я этим... священным... — от смеха Стив немного задыхался всегда, — скарабеям... Лапы оторву!

— Ох, Стив, ну что за манеры? — Баки опять вернулся к животу, и теперь его пальцы быстро-быстро перебирали по коже, задевая её легко, но очень чувствительно. — Лапы он оторвёт...

— Баки! — вскрикнув, Стив пнул его коленкой в бедро и смог перевернуться на живот, глупо надеясь, что пытка щекоткой прекратится. Не тут-то было. Баки залез ему на бёдра и стал щекотать между лопатками, и от этого становилось ещё смешнее. Стив смеялся уже чуть истерически, с хрипами, и от возни ему стало очень жарко. Ещё и Баки был таким тяжёлым... Они вертелись по всей софе ещё несколько минут, и Баки, кажется, успел пощекотать везде — от ушей до замёрзших пяток, а потом замер. Стив опять лежал на спине и тяжело дышал, открытым ртом глотая воздух, и ладонь Баки, лежащая у него чуть выше солнечного сплетения, поднималась при вздохах вверх вместе с грудью.

Баки смотрел на него очень внимательно, чуть сдвинув брови к переносице, и зажимал нижнюю губу зубами. Таким его Стив ещё не видел. Слишком сосредоточенный, и, казалось, у него мысли под волосами шевелятся.

— Бак, — отдышавшись, позвал его Стив, и Баки прищурился.

— Что?

— Просто, — Стив пожал плечами и одёрнул свою футболку вниз. И, наверное, ему показалось, но Баки взглядом проследил путь его рук. Баки слез с него и лёг на свою сторону, подозрительно молчаливый, и некоторое время они так и лежали. Стив смотрел на потолок, Баки лежал к нему спиной и тихо дышал. Следовало встать, выключить торшер да ложиться спать, и Стив уже почти собрался высунуться из-под одеяла, но Баки его опередил и первый поднялся.

С щелчком погас свет, скрипнула софа, когда Баки вернулся на место и зашуршал одеялом, кутаясь. Было непривычно ложиться спать вот так, в тишине. Стив чуял, что Баки дуется, но на что и почему — спрашивать было бесполезно.

— Вот что бы ты делал, если бы влюбился? — вдруг спросил Баки. Его голос звучал глухо, словно он говорил сквозь одеяло. Стив, напротив, одеяло отбросил и скрестил руки на груди:

— В смысле?

— В прямом, — Баки тоже откинул одеяло, повернулся к нему, засопел — плечом Стив чувствовал его дыхание. — Влюбился. И что делать?

Стив заёрзал и потянулся, почёсывая колено. Вопрос Баки застал его врасплох. Откуда он знал? Отношения, девчонки... Это было не по его части. Да и не нравились ему девчонки. С ними было скучно.

— Ты влюбился в кого, что ли?

— Да не влюбился я, — пробурчав это, Баки опять отвернулся, и Стив едва сдержал вздох. Он слишком хорошо знал Баки, чтобы так просто поверить ему. И от мысли, что Баки мог влюбиться, стало тяжело в груди. Если Баки заведёт девчонку, то всё изменится, Стив не сомневался. Не будет больше совместных ночёвок и разговоров о выдуманных приключениях, и походов на крышу летом тоже не будет. Баки будет водить свою девчонку на танцы или в кино, а Стив будет по вечерам сидеть один. Конец всему.

— Ладно, — выдавил он. — Как скажешь.

— Но ты бы сказал, если бы влюбился?

— Кому?

— Стив, — Баки вздохнул и повернулся обратно, стряхивая одеяло к ногам, — ну как кому? Тому... Той, в кого влюбился.

— Не знаю, — Стив устало потёр глаза. И чего Баки от него хотел? Нашёл время обсуждать такое. — Наверное, нет.

— Почему?

— Да кому я нужен, Бак? Меня любая девчонка пошлёт.

— И дурой будет! — вдруг горячо выпалил Баки. Стив усмехнулся:

— Ага, конечно. Не нравлюсь я девчонкам. Вот ты... Тебе никто не откажет. — Стив Баки не завидовал, конечно, просто понимал, что у него шансов никаких, абсолютно. И девчонок понимал тоже, заочно. Ну кто в здравом уме пошлёт Баки Барнса? Точно только какая-то дура.

— Глупости ты говоришь, — почему-то грустным тоном ответил Баки и притих. Стив не нашёлся, что ему ответить. С чего Баки вообще завёлся? Дурацкий разговор Стива смутил. Единственный, кому он и мог в чём-то признаться, был сам Баки, но ему никогда, даже под страхом смерти, Стив не решился бы это сказать.

Баки рядом дышал, как уснувший. Стив решил последовать его примеру, а не забивать голову дурными мыслями. Устроился на боку поудобнее, обняв подушку, вздохнул поглубже, зажмурившись, но тут его схватили за руку и повернули обратно.

— Да чего такое? — возмутился Стив, разглядывая силуэт нависшего над ним Баки. Тот мотнул головой и вместо ответа почему-то ткнулся губами Стиву под скулой. А несколькими секундами спустя сместился и прижался к губам.

Губы у Баки были, как и ладони, горячие, сухие, ещё и шершавые немного от того, что обветрились. Стив почувствовал, как сердце подпрыгнуло до горла и резко спустилось к пяткам. Может, он уже успел уснуть? Но почему тогда ощущения были такими реалистичными? Стив опять зажмурился и незаметно ущипнул себя за бок. Не помогло. Баки так и прижимался к его губам своими и громко сопел носом.

Стив всё равно поверить не мог. Шутка? Тогда очень жестокая и глупая. Но он слышал, как сильно билось сердце у Баки в груди, а пальцы на его запястье чуть вздрагивали. И тогда Стив решился, вытянул губы вперёд, на выдохе прижимаясь к Баки ближе. Свободной рукой он коснулся его волос, провёл, пригладив пряди.

Ничего особенного Стив от своего первого поцелуя не ожидал, но целоваться было приятно. Баки мягко водил своими губами по его и один раз даже обхватил нижнюю, оттягивая, и, кажется, улыбался. И от поцелуя по всему телу стало очень тепло и легко, будто кровь побежала быстрее, а сердце забилось чаще. Может, кто-нибудь и сказал бы, что целоваться с Баки очень плохо, неправильно, но в тот момент Стив чувствовал себя как никогда хорошо.

Баки первым же и прекратил поцелуй. Стив расстроился немного, но то, что они всё ещё держались за руки, казалось хорошим знаком. Они одновременно повернулись друг к другу, столкнулись носами и лбами. Стив засмеялся и пододвинулся, а Баки накинул ему на ноги край своего одеяла. И теперь Стив, кажется, понимал, к чему Баки завёл этот странный разговор про влюблённости. Ему всё ещё не верилось в случившееся. Вдруг это всё же сон, пусть и до боли реалистичный? Хотя вряд ли бы он во сне чувствовал, как Баки чешет царапинку на его ладони.

— Спокойной ночи, — сказал Баки и поцеловал его в щёку. Стив кивнул и решил, что лучше оставить глупые мысли. Завтра они проснутся и решат, как быть.

А сегодня Стив засыпал, обнимая Баки и прижимаясь холодными пятками к его горячим ногам.


End file.
